Her-M/Credits
Full Credits for Her-M. Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox presents In association with Regency Enterprises A Scott Rudin/Seven Bucks Production A David Martin Film Her-M Closing Credits Directed by David Martin Produced by Scott Rudin Eric Fellner Phil Lord Joe Roth Christopher Miller Amy Pascal Written by Gal Gadot Shiyoon Kim Screenplay by Chris Meledandri Carlos Saldanha Nicholas Stoller Tim Miller Guillermo del Toro Phil Johnston Story by Chris Sanders Christopher Knights Roy Conli Ted V. Miller J. J. Abrams Dan Lin Based on Star Trek series created by Gene Roddenberry Executive Producers Phil Lord Christopher Miller J. J. Abrams Roberto Orci Director of Photography Stephen F. Winden Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Tim Mertens Lesley Walker Sabrina Plisco Costume Designer Penny Rose Music by Henry Jackman Music Supervisor Julia Michaels Camera Operator Stephen H. Childers Dwayne Johnson T.J. Miller Damon Wayans Jr. Ryan Potter Hailee Steinfeld Zac Efron Michael J. Fox Bex Taylor-Klaus Khary Payton Tye Sheridan Jamie Chung Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Pidge Gunderson Visual Effects Producer Jin Kim Visual Effects Supervisor Glen McIntosh MLDPS Head of Production Katie Holt Associate Producer Skye Lyons Production Manager Johnny Depp Modeling Supervisor Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Supervising Technical Director Pidge Gunderson Animation Supervisor Aviva Corcovado Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Christopher Miller Assistant Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Rotoscope Supervisor Christopher Barnett Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Motion Editorial Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Director Shiyoon Kim Stereoscopic Supervisor John Walker Shading Supervisors Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Motion Capture Supervisor Johnathan Christopher MacFarlane Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Computer Graphics Supervisors Aviva Corcovado Patrick Cohen Hailee Steinfeld Sam "Penguin" Black Supervising Sound Designer James Likowski Supervising Sound Editor Shannon Mills Sound Editor Christopher Scarabosio Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Post Production Manager Kevin Hawkes Credits Scroll Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Art Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Visual Development Artists Editorial Colorist Lead Colorist Bex Taylor-Klaus Colorists Asset Production Movie Land Digital Production Services Additional CG Supervisors Modeling Modelers Character Set-up Character Setup Technical Directors Layout Layout Artists Animation Character Development Animators Assistant Animators Matte Painting Matte Painters Effects Animation Effects Animators Crowd Animation Pipeline Pipeline Artists Character Effects Character Effects Artists Motion Editorial Motion Editors Surfacing Surfacers Rigging Riggers Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Stereoscopic Stereoscopic Artists Rotoscope Rotoscope Artists Motion Capture Motion Capture Artists and TDs Production Additional Production Support For Regency Enterprises Original Dialogue Mixers Technicolor at Paramount Movie Land Sound Services Disney Digital Studio Services The Hi-Tech Sound Skywalker Sound ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Technical Support Bradley Harding Movie Land Animation Studios Executive Management President/Chief Executive Officer Karey Kirkpatrick Chief Operating Officer Karl Lagerfeld Senior Advisor Pidge Gunderson Movie Land Animation Studios Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Marty Heneveld Studio Department Managers Studio Associate Department Manager Evan Rachel Wood Studio Department Coordinators Jennifer Aniston Christopher Rodriguez Pipeline Development Production Technology Digital Supervisor for Production Technology Tyler Kupferer Lead and Specialist Developers Character Development and Technology Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Animation Technology Research & Development Vice President, Research & Development Christopher Rodriguez Directors Managers Senior Principal & Principal Engineers Technical Leads Layout Engineers Animation & Rigging Engineers Rendering & Shading Engineers CFX & FX Engineers Lighting Engineers Production Services Engineers Media & Editorial Engineers Configuration Management Engineers Distributed Computing and Analytics Engineers Service Operations Vice President, Services Operations Henry K. Anderson Supervisors System Operations Asset Management Digital Resources Audio Visual Engineering Technology Management Technology Coordinators Administrative Assistants For Movie Land Animation Studios Studio Operators Administration Business and Legal Affairs Development Facilities and Shared Services Finance and Accounting Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Marketing and Custom Animation Soundtrack Album on SONY MUSIC Songs Songs coming soon! This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of Australia This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Special Thanks Additional Thanks Paramount Pictures Corporation did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. © 2010 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Regency Entertainment Co, Inc. all countries in Brazil, Italy, Korea, Japan and Spain. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution.